Surprise Kiss
by HetaGirl
Summary: Alfred has really done it this time.When Arthur comes over Alfred manages to screw up big. And by this I mean he kisses him out of the blue. Arthur is has no idea how to deal with this and is lost.Can Alfred be able to clear up his feelings for him? Fluff


Alfred was in his house bored and lonely. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'I should just call him. I'm the united states for goodness sakes! Why should I be this nervous?' He thought. He reached over to the his side table drawer and grabbed his cell phone. "Come on. Just Call him and ask to hang out." He mumbled to himself. He pressed in Arthur's number.

A few beeps rang until he heard a British accent. "Hello" Alfred shot up from his bed and sat up straight. "Hey Arthur! What's up?" He held the phone close to his ear. "Hi Alfred. Nothing Much." You could hear the tired and somewhat annoyed tone in his voice. It made Alfred feel uneasy. "Um...I Called because you because…" He trailed of anxiously. "Spit it out git." Arthur said.

Alfred sighed. "Do you want to hang out today…with me?" Arthur was glad he was on the phone and not in person. His face heated up red. "Y-yeah." He said. Alfred perked up. "Alright! I'll be here waiting for you!" He hung up with a big smile on his face.

...

A knock on the door made Alfred rush downstairs. He swung open the door with a big grin on his face. Arthur looked at him. "Hey." He said. Alfred gave a signal for him to come in. "Yo dude." Arthur came inside and Alfred shut the door behind him. "So…." Arthur started saying. Alfred took Arthur's hand earning him a blush. "Follow me." He said. Arthur nodded and was dragged by Alfred out to his backyard.

They both sat down on a bench. Arthur was amazed at the beautiful backyard he had. He was expecting something not so sanitary. He looked to Alfred who was still smiling. "This is nice Alfred." He said shyly. Alfred beamed at him. "Really? You think so? Thanks dude!" He looked back at Arthur who was still holding his hand. It was a nice feeling. "You're welcome." Arthur stared into the clouds. 'This is my chance. I have to do something!' Alfred thought. He tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey Artie?" He said softly. Arthur started to turn his head to Alfred and his lips were crashed into by Alfred. He blinked a few times. 'Is he kissing me?' His mind was overwhelmed. Alfred was enjoying kissing Arthur even if he wasn't kissing back. Alfred pulled away and saw Arthur's bright red face. He looked at him anxiously. "Ugh…I…" Alfred didn't know what to say. "A-Alfred." Arthur stumbled out. Alfred's heart beat raced. "Yeah Artie?" Alfred watched as Arthur stood up. "I have to leave now. Please excuse me." Alfred's heart crumbled, but he didn't say anything.

Arthur walked back to his car and sat there not moving. 'What was that about?' He put his head in his hands in frustration. "Is he trying to toy with my feelings? Does he really mean it?" His head hurt from all the wondering. Then a more important thought crossed his mind. "Do I like him?"

...

The next meeting came around and neither had talked to each other since the kiss event. Arthur sighed as he sat down in his chair. He looked down at his papers for the meeting. He felt nervous for having to see the American today. He shook his head trying to get his of such feelings from his head. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Bonjour are you today?" Arthur cringed at the French man, "Please don't touch me and I'm doing peachy so please go away." Francis gave a fake hurt look. "How could you say such things to me?" Arthur rolled his eye and Francis his arms around his neck. "Hmm…you don't seem peachy." Arthur struggled to get Francis off, but failed. "Let go off me Francis." He said sternly. Francis sighed. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Francis tightened his hold on him. Arthur looked at him with a glare. "Francis I…' He stopped when the corner of his eye he spotted Alfred. The American clenched his fist. 'What was going on here?' He thought.

Francis looked over at Alfred, but didn't let Arthur go. "Hey Alfred." He said. Alfred gritted his teeth having a feeling of jealousy wash over him. He walked up to them. "Hey A-Alfred." Arthur mumbled. 'This defiantly didn't look good,' He thought. Francis was oblivious to Alfred's reaction and leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Come on tell me." Arthur tried to shake him off. "Just let go." Arthur said.

Alfred grabbed Francis by the collar and pulled him off. He pushed him away and stood in front of Arthur. "He asked you to let go." Francis smiled. "Ah yes. Sorry to bother you Arthur." 'So it has to do with the American.' He thought as he walked out. Arthur looked at Alfred nervously. "Thanks." Alfred was surprised by the sudden voice. "Ugh it was no problem. I-I just saw you were uncomfortable and I hated seeing him with-umm-I mean holding you like that." He sighed knowing he sounded like an idiot. Arthur blinked a few times and blushed. 'He didn't like him with me? Does that mean he likes me?' He thought.

"Still…thanks again. The bloody frog is always such a damn pervert." Alfred nodded and sat next to him. A silence filled the room for a minute. Arthur took a deep breath knowing he had to talk. "So…about the other day…I'm sorry I ran out on you." Alfred looked at him sadly. "No, it was my fault for surprising you like that." Arthur frowned. 'Why was it so hard to tell him you like him? Why was it so hard to admit it to myself?' "Alfred just listen for a second." The American nodded slowly.

"When you kissed me and I left I was only concerned about myself. I didn't think how that would affect you. I'm truly sorry." Alfred leaned forward and put his lips on Arthur's. Arthur felt his heart pound faster and kissed him back gently. The sweet lip lock only lasted a few minutes until Arthur pulled away blushing. Alfred smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry about it. The only thing that concerned me was that you didn't like me. You do like me right?" He looked at him with questioning eyes and Arthur's face heated up more. "Of course I do."

Alfred smirked. "Sweet." He wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you Arthur." Alfred whispered. Arthur closed his eyes and hugged him closer. "I love you too, twit."


End file.
